


The Eye Of The Hurricane

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Heaven On Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel's the new guy in town, Dean's on the 'hunt', F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rating for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has been bouncing around from town to town since he was a little boy, and quite frankly, he was sick of it. Now, at 24, he finally had the means to move out of his father's always-moving home and made a permanent place of residence for himself in Lawrence, Kansas. </p><p>But, as luck would have it, Lawrence would prove to have more in store for Castiel than just a stable place to lay his head at night. Almost immediately, the fates decided to thrust him into the oncoming path of the hurricane that was Dean Winchester. </p><p>Will Castiel finally have his happily ever after, or will he get caught up in the damage path and find himself as broken as the home that he fled from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plBy8xpPj)

Moving day sucked, in Castiel Novak's professional opinion. He figured he had the credentials to call himself a professional, since he had been foced into a new home and a new town around ever six or seven months since the day he turned four years old. He loved his father, truly, he did, but when you were taken to a new town, a new school, just about the time that you had finally started to settle down and get used to your old house, old school and old friends, and all because of your father's inability to sit still, things could get a little frustrating. His older brothers, Michael and Luke, they took things in stride. Michael had never had trouble meeting people, and his grades were always at the top of his class, no matter what school he was in. Luke, he didn't really care about school, period, so as soon as he turned sixteen he had dropped out, much to their father's displeasure. There had been many a fight about Luke's future, but in the end, the two had settled on an agreement that Chuck would allow Luke to live under his roof, if he agreed to get his GED, at the very least. He had accepted, though not without grumbling.

Then there was Gabriel, the ever hyper, always toting sweets, whiskey-eyed Novak child. He loved school, almost as much as Castiel did, but not for the same reasons. While Castiel was a book worm at heart, Gabriel craved the attention that he never got enough of at home. Chuck didn't handle being around people, not after their Mother had abandoned them when Castiel was only a baby, leaving Chuck to look after four growing boys all on his own, and Michael had gone off to college, so he wasn't around as much. Castiel tried to give him as much attention as he could, but he was the youngest of the four, so he figured that Gabriel didn't want his baby brother tagging along after him all the time. Gabriel had learned his lesson the hard way when he had tried the same with Luke, and had wound up nursing a black eye with a bag of frozen peas.

But, that was all in the past now, as Castiel Novak had finally reached that pivotal point in his life where he was finally of legal age to live on his own, and had enough money saved up to have the means to do so. He had rented a small studio apartment in town, so he wouldn't be too far away from his father or from Gabriel, who had moved back in after a recent, and by the sounds of it, very ugly breakup. He tried to hide how much it had pained him to be left, the abandonment possibly reminding him of their mother, but 

Castiel could tell. He took solace, however little it was, in the fact that Chuck seemed to be getting better about being around Gabriel, at least. They might even be able to help each other, having gone through similar experiences now. He could hope, anyway.

But back to why he was a firm believer in the fact that moving day officially sucked. He was standing in the middle of his apartment, surrounded by boxes that had been carted there the morning before, and he wasn't sure where to begin. Castiel had a quirk about him that made him have this unscratchable itch form beneath his skin if everything wasn't in its proper place, and right now, the sight of his apartment was driving him a little batty.

He contemplated digging out his sheets and making up his bed, just so he could collapse in it from the mental and physical exhaustion looming over his head, and deal with everything tomorrow, but the sound of his stomach growling forced him away from that lovely idea. He had forgotten to grab so much as a banana for lunch today, and he always skipped breakfast, so it was no wonder he was starving. Grocery shopping, and unpacking, he decided as he grabbed his car keys and his trench coat, could wait until the morning. For now, he needed something substantial to fill his belly, and that meant exploring the town before it got too late.

~*~*~*~

His search lead him to a place called "The Roadhouse", and judging by the almost empty parking lot, Castiel thought it would be the perfect place to stop for a bite to eat. He didn't have nearly as many social anxiety problems as his father did, but he wasn't exactly the class clown, either. He pulled his car into the parking lot, only registering the shiney black Impala that he had parked next to enough to not ding the exterior as he opened his door and slid out. The Roadhouse looked quaint, and he was pleased to find his senses assaulted with the smells of charcoal, smoke and gun oil as soon as he entered. It was an earthy feeling that left him feeling at home, welcome, even, and that was something that he didn't find very often.

He walked to the bar and slid onto a stool, the cracked leather beneath him feeling warm as if it had just recently been vacated. He laid his coat next to him on an empty stool, and was just rolling his sleeves up when he was met with the presence of a bubbly blonde girl, holding a menu and a beer in her hand. 

"Hey there, what can I get'cha?" She smiled at him, and Castiel found himself smiling back out of instinct. He waved away the menu, but took the offered beer. "Just a hamburger and fries would be fine, thank you."

"Coming right up, sweetie." She grinned at him, tucking the menu back into her apron before disappearing into the foggy back area he assumed was the kitchen. She was cute, but he hadn't really been with a woman since high school, and at the ripe ol' age of twenty-four, he wasn't sure if he was ready to get back up on that horse. ....That came out better in his head.

It wasn't like he was ugly, or anything, quite the contrary. He had a strong jaw, tan skin and messy 'bedhead' black hair that never would lay down, no matter how many times he combed it. He had piercing blue eyes that he inherited from his father, accompanied with a deep voice that sounded like he'd been gargling gravel for a living. Most people pegged him for someone in their mid-to-late thirties, judging by the scruff on his chin and neck and the edge to his voice. He couldn't help but shudder as someone mistakenly asked him, quite loudly, at that, if he was actually a phone-sex operator, all due to his voice. That was a town he had been more than happy to leave behind, now only if he could do the same with the scarring memory.

Castiel had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the sound of boots scraping across the concrete flooring, or the clearing of a man's throat, hence why he jumped nearly a foot in the air when said man tapped on his shoulder and said something along the lines of "you're in my seat".

He scrambled down off the bar stool so fast that it nearly toppled over, uttering the quickest apology that he could come up with, when....was that laughter? He lifted his head to take in the other man, to make sure he wasn't hearing things, and that the other was, in fact, laughing at him, when he was met with the most beautifully intense emerald eyes that he had ever seen on a human being before. All words of his half-garbled apology died in his throat as the air in his lungs left him in a rush.

"I said it's okay, buddy, I'm just fucking with you." 

The man's voice was deep, but not nearly as deep as his own, and of course his mind had zoned in on the word 'fucking', and of fucking course did his cheeks turn cherry-tomato red at the images that just flooded his brain. Traitor.

"I'm....sorry...I don't understand."

He almost regretted speaking up when he saw the pupils of those green eyes widen, the color darkening just a fraction, or was that just his imagination? He was about to further his apology, finally having found his voice again, when the bartender/waitress--Jo, her nametag had read--had returned with his food.

"Oh, Dean, leave the poor guy alone and let him eat! He's obviously new in town." Jo sent him a sympathetic smile before continuing. "He acts like an ass, but he's really just a big softy. Don't let him get to you...." She trailed off, waiting for his name.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Well, Castiel, welcome to The Roadhouse. I hope you enjoy your burger." She left him with a wink, causing the heat to rise ever higher on his cheeks. Thankfully he had his food to focus on now, though, and not the beautiful stranger that was....

....sliding onto the bar stool beside the one he'd just taken. Shit. How was he supposed to eat when he could barely remember to breathe?

Castiel was halfway through his burger when the stranger, Dean, spoke up from his left.

"So, did it hurt?" he started, and Castiel nearly choked on his mouthful. He swallowed, despite the pain that not finishing chewing it caused and turned to look at him, his face stoic. 

"If you ask me if I fell from Heaven, I will smack you with this plate."

Dean's green eyes widened a fraction before they crinkled at the edges with laughter. Oh, God, Castiel loved that sweet sound. It curled around him like a snake before settling in the pit of his belly, causing him to long to know what other kind of sounds he could draw from the other.

....Where did THAT come from?

"Actually," he spoke between short spurts of laughter, "I was referring to the scar on your forearm there. Looks like it's a surgical scar."

"Oh." And now he felt really stupid. "No, it didn't hurt. I broke my arm when I was twelve. Fell out of a tree, where I was hiding to get away from my older brother's fighting. I have an extremely high pain tolerance, so not even the stitches bothered me."

"Really..." Dean mused, his eyes glinting darkly for another split second. Castiel tried not to think about the shiver that the simple look caused to skate down his spine. Focus on your food, Novak, just focus on your food.

"I take it you're new in town," he continued on as he motioned to Jo for another beer. "I know I would've noticed someone like you before."

He felt his shoulders stiffen out of instinct. "Someone like me?" he repeated, his voice holding a dangerous, sharp edge to it. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, sweetie, that's just Dean's way of saying he thinks you're cute." Jo supplied for a greatful looking Dean, who had already put his hands up in surrender. Castiel shrunk back, feeling like an idiot for the third time that night. 

"Oh...well....thanks?" He wasn't used to being called cute, or getting hit on, or....getting any kind of attention that wasn't from his family. His last girlfriend, Hannah, he had left her when they moved towns. She wanted to try to keep things the same between them, despite the seven hours drive between them, but Castiel knew it would only strain their relationship and he wanted to remain friends with her.

"Leave the guy be, Dean. Mom said that Bobby called and told her to tell you not to get drunk off your ass tonight because you've got work in the morning."

Dean groaned and dropped his head to the bar with such a harsh thunk that both Jo and Castiel winced at the same time.

"Alright. I'll have one more beer and then head home." He swiped the one that was dangling between Jo's fingers, despite having not finished the one in his hand. "After this one," he held up the half-empty bottle, and Jo rolled her eyes.

Castiel found himself finished with his meal before he even realized he was eating again, simply getting lost in the witty banter that went on between them. "Are you guys--"

"Siblings?" Jo asked, and Dean grinned at her. "Step. My Mom married his Foster-Dad, Bobby. But we've always acted like this, so not much has changed. Speaking of, you best tell Sam to get in here soon and give me a hug. Stanford has had him for long enough."

"Stanford?" Castiel asked, unable to keep the awe out of his voice, and he saw Dean swell with pride. 

"Yep. Little brother got a full ride there, and is gonna be some big hot-shot lawyer. Makes the family proud. 'Specially since we're all a bunch of fucking rough necks." He grinned, but winced when there was a sudden smack to the back of his head. Castiel jumped, surprised to find a woman that looked a lot like Jo, but with darker hair and her age showing around her eyes, suddenly standing beside Dean. 

"Watch your language, boy." She spoke with an air of authority that made Cas sit up straighter. She smiled at him, and he gave a tenative one in return. "Enjoying your food?"

"Oh, yes, it was fantastic. I was starving, and I'm glad I picked this place for supper." For more than just the food, he added silently to himself.

"Well, I'm glad. My little Jo is the best damn cook you'll find here in Lawrence. Feel free to stop by any time, we don't get a lot of business anymore, 'cept for the regulars, so we've always got space."

He wanted to push that, to question why they didn't have a lot of other business, but he thought better of it and let the questions die on the tip of his tongue. Jo was clearing his plate away and grabbing him another beer when he noticed that Dean was staring at him....more specifically, staring at his lips.

"My eyes are up here, Dean," he replied dryly, making Dean laugh again. He ignored the shivers that skirted through him, and the way the heat coiled tighter in the pit of his belly. 

"So they are," he grinned, and Castiel felt like he could get lost in those eyes so green that freshly mowed pastures couldn't compare to them. "And what beautiful eyes they are..."

He did not just squeak, he did NOT. He felt the blush rising higher, possibly reaching his hairline now as he slid ungraciously off the barstool. This put him right smack between Dean's parted thighs, as his boots were hooked into the rungs of the stool he had been sitting on, and Castiel was immediately met with a fresh wave of arousal. He could smell motor oil, leather and alcohol radiating off of him, but he didn't dare lift his gaze to meet the other's own, because he knew he'd have a hard time not leaning in to kiss him right then and there if he did.

And Castiel was not some love-sick schoolgirl that fell in love with the first piece of sexy that walked into the room.

....Did he just think of Dean as sexy? Fuck. He had to get out of there.

He tossed some bills onto the counter, a tip for Jo and enough to cover his meal, and slid around Dean to grab his trench coat. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Miss Jo. It was....a pleasure meeting you, Dean." He nearly choked on the word 'pleasure', and he didn't miss the way Dean's lips quirked up when he noticed it, too. Fucking hell.

"Believe me, Cas, the pleasure was all mine."

He practically bolted out of the Roadhouse and to his car, careful again not to ding the car next to his, before peeling out of the drive so fast that gravel was sent flying beneath his tires.

Dean stood with his arms crossed, shoulder pressed into the doorframe as he watched the car speed away. Jo appeared at his side a few seconds later, shaking her blonde head at him. "You're insatiable, Dean."

He chuckled and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Not what it's about this time, sis. This time, it's more of a....challenge."

And everyone in town knew that Dean Winchester could never turn down a good challenge.


	2. Lets Break The Walls Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's encounter with Dean the night before has left him with some pretty pleasant dreams, but is that all that they're ever going to be, is dreams? He certainly thinks so, until said green-eyed beauty appears at his door with a bag of home cooked goodness, sent with love from Ellen and Jo.
> 
> And Castiel just so happens to only be wearing a towel when he answers the door. Why, oh why, must the Fates tease him like this?

The morning came all too soon for Castiel's liking, and the blaring of his alarm clock jarred him swiftly from one of the best dreams that he had been graced with in quite some time. 

_His hands were rough and greedy, calloused fingertips skimming over every inch of his naked, sweat-slicked skin, elicting a needy moan from the brunette each time they swiped over a particularly sensitive area. Castiel could feel himself arching into the touch, aching for more of....of something, but the only sounds to escape his gritted teeth were breathless moans of wanton pleasure._

_He was on his back, skin sticking to the warm cotton sheets of his--no--of Dean's bed, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. There had been a few exchanged words, small talk, really, and then suddenly his world had been filled with the feeling of teeth and tongue clashing, large hands roaming over his skin, ripping and tearing at the fabric that seperated their rapidly heating bodies._

_Now, he here was, straining into the touch of this gorgeous stranger that he had just met the evening before, mewling sounds of pleasure leaving his lips that, in any other circumstance, would have left him feeling embarrassed, but with Dean, it only seemed right. Raw, filthy even. A sharp intake of breath was coupled with a groan of satisfaction as he felt those sinfully plump lips cascading down his stomach, gracing his hipbones and sucking a few marks there that he was certain he would feel in the morning. He looked down to see those beautiful emerald eyes, so blown full with lust, staring back up at him. The smirk that graced the other's chiseled face should not have affected him as harshly as it did, causing shivers to run near constantly up and down his spine. Or maybe that was because those lips, so beautiful they should be illegal, were hovering just inches away from the tip of his weeping hardness._

_"Gonna take real good care of you, Angel..."_

Castiel had woken up to the sound of his alarm, the blaring beeping jarring him out of his wet dream just before Dean's lips could descend onto the head of his cock. He groaned, both from embarassment and frustration when he noticed that one, he was rock hard now, two, that he had been woken up before the best part of the dream could happen, and three, because he had just been dreaming about Dean, the man he'd just met not a full twenty-four hours ago, and he didn't even know his last name! God, now he sounded like some really bad country song cliche.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself as he threw back the covers and lugged himself out of bed. He glared needlessly down at the tent in his boxers and trudged on to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower. He wasn't going to touch himself to the thought of the stranger, no matter how beautiful he may have been, or what kind of dreams his subconscious decided to torture him with. He was not a blasted teenager that couldn't control his urges. ...Or one of his practically insatiable brothers.

"I'l probably never meet the man again, anyway," he mused as he neglected the hot water faucet completely and stripped out of his t-shirt and boxers, before stepping into the icy spray. He was right in thinking that the result would kill any arousal that he had, but he was regretting not using any hot water at all now, as he stood shivering, trying to wash his body and his hair as quickly as he could before hypothermia could set in. A dramatization, sure, but he was half-asleep and rather grumpy still.

The fates, however, heartless bitches that they are, would not let Castiel live in peace for long, for as soon as he had stepped from the ice cold shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist, there was a knock on his apartment door. He hadn't made keys for his brothers or his father yet, though lets face it, he doubted Chuck would ever visit him, so he assumed that it was one of them wanting or needing something from him. Which is precisely why he didn't bother calling out to the door about needing to get dressed, he simply walked through the small apartment in bare feet, towel slung low on his hips, and opened the door.

"...Well, good morning to me," came the thick drawl of the stranger he had been dreaming about earlier.

"Dean..." Castiel's face flushed red of it's own accord. Fucking taitorous body!

"Good to see you remember me," Dean drawled again, but his eyes weren't on his face. They were watching as water droplets slid from his still-damp hair down his muscular toned chest, to finally disappear into the quickly growing cold, wet towel that was wrapped around his hips. Castiel's face only grew redder, even as he cleared his throat to get the other's attention.

Dean snapped his eyes back to Castiel's face and grinned. "Ellen thought you could use some food, so she sent me over with a care package." He held out the two paper bags, where Castiel could see various food containers packing it to the brim. "Okay, so I volunteered, and I am so glad that I did. I wouldn't have missed this sight for the world."

A very undignified squeak may have escaped the brunette's lips, but he chose not to dwell on that. "Just....give me a minute to go get something more proper on...."

"Oh, no, don't. I wouldn't dream of it. Believe me." He waggled his eyebrows at him, similar to how Gabriel would on some occassions. The action made his stomach flip.

"Please, make yourself at home, though excuse the mess. I just moved in yesteday and I wasn't up for unpacking last night." He waited until Dean was inside the apartment and had shut the door before he, literally, ran to his bedroom so he could change. Curse whatever God was up there for this! Castiel had truly thought that he was done with the embarassment of being the laughing stock of the new town he'd decided to make a home in, but apparently that just wasn't ever going to happen. He groaned as he sank onto his bed, dropping his head into his hands to wallow in a small moment of self-pity.

The sound of crashing down the hall, followed by imemdiate cursing made his back stiffen. He hoped that Dean hadn't managed to hurt himself trying to navigate around the chaos that was his new place. He pushed his pity party to the back of his mind, filing it away for later use, and quickly dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a button down shirt that he was rolling the sleeves up on as he walked into the kitchen, still in bare feet.

The sight that he was met with made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Dean was standing amongst broken ceramic, the few dishes that he'd managed to unpack now laying in shards on the kitchen tile. Dean was holding what looked to be a bowl, now in two pieces, and the look on his face was just so adorable that Castiel wanted to hug him.

_No. Stop that._

"What happened?" He asked, and apparently Dean hadn't heard him come in, because he jumped and, consequently, dropped the two halves of the bowl he'd been holding. Both winced at the sound of ceramic shattering into more pieces. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Cas, I...I was trying to make some food for you, and when I pulled these out, this fucking rat ran across my hand and..."

And Castiel was laughing. Full on laughing, because the idea of this big-bad, leather clad sex God--stop that, damnit-- was scared of what was actually a little doormouse was just too damn cute.

"S'not funny...." he heard Dean mumble, and was that a blush on his cheeks? Oh, he was getting cuter by the minute. Castiel came in, carefully avoiding the broken shards, and picked up the nervous looking mouse. Dean blanched and shuddered, but didn't protest as Castiel opened the kitchen window above the sink and let the mouse crawl out onto one of his plant boxes.

"Who knew you'd be scared of a little mouse?" Castiel mused as he closed the window again.

"I wasn't scared! He....surprised me." Lame finish, and the blush was darker, but Castiel hummed a response and bent down to start cleaning up. Dean bent down as well, helping him to clean up while mumbling something else under his breath.

The question was so low that Castiel almost hadn't caught it. He looked up, his head tilting to the side in a way that made Dean's own stomach flutter. "What was that?"

"I...asked if you wanted to get lunch with me later. If you're not too busy unpacking."

Castiel couldn't believe his ears. He was....he was being asked out on an actual date. Sure, it was a lunch date, but it was still a date! He noticed that Dean was looking rather nervous, and he realized that he had probably been staring and had forgotten to answer. 

"Um.. I-I have a lot of unpacking to do..." He started, but quickly rushed to continue when he saw Dean's face start to fall. He didn't want to see that look on his face, ever. "But I'd be happy to join you for lunch tomorrow, if you're free?"

"Hell yeah! I mean..." he cleared his throat, making Castiel chuckle at the enthusiasm. "I'll have to check with Bobby to make sure that I can take off for Lunch a little earlier, but I'm sure I can work something out. Can I get your number and give you a call tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded and leaned around Dean, after they had discarded the broken dishes into the trashcan, and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that he'd placed on the kitchen island. He tried not to think about the way that Dean was so close, all he'd have to do is pretend to 'trip' and he'd be wrapped up in those muscular arms, body pressed against rock hard abs....

_Stop it, Novak, get a hold of yourself!_

"Here you go," his voice was soft as he pressed the folded piece of paper containing his cell phone number into Dean's palm. He let his fingers linger, just a moment, on Dean's skin, revaling in the small sparks that shot up through his fingertips at the simple contact.   
Dean grinned and slid the paper into his back pocket, and Castiel tried not to imagine how good it would feel to have those strong hands gripping his hips, lifting him effortlessly and practically throwing him onto the island, ravishing him right there in the kitchen.

_**Stop it!** _

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cas," Dean said, his hand coming up to brush across the stubble on Castiel's right cheek. His emerald eyes were glinting with a playful humor as he watched the red dusting flood the brunette's cheeks again. Castiel watched as he left, as easily as he had arrived, and when the sound of the door clicking shut filled the now too-empty apartment, Castiel let his knees give way and allowed himself to sink onto the floor, back pressed against the counter.

This man was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it.

~*~*~*~*~

"Dude, seriously? You've got a date? With who? Where are you going? How did you meet her? Or is it a him? Oh my God, it's a him, isn't it? Cassie, you dog!"

Castiel was sitting across from his older brothers, Gabriel and Michael, while the three of them waited on Lucifer to arrive. They chose to get together once a week for a 'family dinner', but since Chuck was hell bent on never leaving his house, they had decided to order take out and bring it in so that their father could join them. He rarely did, but the offer was on the table, literally, should he wander out of his bedroom to find it.

"Perhaps you should settle on one question at a time, Gabriel," Michael's cool tone interjected, though there was just the barest hint of a smile on his thin lips. He was clearly happy for his baby brother, if not a little concerned about how fast he was moving, but he knew it wasn't his place to interfere. Unlike Gabriel, who was practically bouncing up and down in his chair as he waited for information.

"His name is Dean, and I met him at this place called The Roadhouse on the night that I moved in. I was starving, and it looked like a good place to stop for a bite. Of food," he clarified when he saw Gabriel's eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

"He brought some food over for me this morning," he continued, leaving out the parts about his dream, Dean catching him in nothing but a towel, and the obvious flirting that had gone on in the living room, "which reminds me, I need to get some new dishes. We broke the ones I had unpacked."

Before Gabriel could jump on that little tidbit of information and blow it completely out of proportion, Lucifer stepped up to the table, a wicked grin on his features. "Little brother getting down and dirty in the kitchen? Didn't know you had it in you, Castiel."

Michael rolled his eyes and made room for Lucifer to join them, sliding instead to sit beside Castiel. He loved his brother, but sometimes, okay, more often than not, they grated on one another's nerves, so he took the chance to distance himself. This was, after all, supposed to be a family night, and he didn't want it to end with them yelling, Castiel feeling awkward, and Gabriel retreating to his old bedroom, pressumably to get away from said yelling.

"You're one to talk," Gabriel piped up as he looked at the blonde who was joining them. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who got caught banging your girlfriend against the back of a police car."

Michael blanched and Castiel cleared his throat, but Lucifer just grinned. "Hey, I told her anything she said could and would be held against her, and she said my name, so who was I to deny her?"

"I think the food is getting cold..." Castiel offered, quietly, as to try and derail the conversation away from his brother's sex life.

Lucifer and Gabriel shared a shit-eating grin, but dropped the subject for the time being, in favor of digging into the chinese takeout boxes that were stacked in the center of the table. Before Castiel could protest, Michael had already dished up a serving of everything and slid the plate in front of him.

"What?" He asked, not realizing what he'd done until three sets of eyes were staring at him in disbelief. He felt his face tinge red when it occured to him what he had done. "...Habit, I guess. Sorry, Castiel."

But the youngest Novak shook his head with a smile. "No, it's okay. I think you're going to make a good school teacher, though. You clearly have that mother-hen syndrome."

Michael was about to retort, to reply that he had to develop it, because their Father was a scatterbrain that wasn't around that much, but he thought better of it. No need to upset Gabriel, who was so close to Chuck that it scared the eldest child just a little bit. "Thank you, Castiel," he finally settled on, with a quiet tone to his voice.

~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence, the barest of small-talk being shared between the brothers, and Castiel soon found himself relaxing into the homey atmosphere. He wanted to cling to this feeling, since it was one that was so rarely achieved in his family. Clean up from dinner didn't take long, and afterward they ended up scattered across the living room. Gabriel was laid out in front of the TV, flicking through the channels with reckless abandon, while Lucifer sat with his legs crossed next to him, complaining sarcastically about Gabriel not being able to pick one thing and stick to it. This, of course, lead to the two of them wrestling on the living room rug.

Michael was seated stiffly, as per usual, on the right corner of the couch, his attention diverted more to his phone than to anything else that was going on. Castiel would catch the smallest of smiles out of the corner of his eye every now and then, and his curiousity finally caught the best of him. "Michael?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, not yet looking up from the screen.

"Who are you talking to?"

The suddenen question nearly caused Michael to drop his phone. "What...what makes you think that I am talking to anyone?"

The fluster in his eldest brother's voice made a smile come to Castiel's face. He moved over to sit on the center cushion, his voice lower as to not alert his other brothers to their conversation. "Because you have a smile on your face that clearly says that someone is on the other end of that phone, speaking things that are leading to that reaction."

The eldest Novak raised a single brow before he shook his head. "You're too smart for your own good, kid." He sighed when Castiel just kept looking at him, that same soul-piercing stare that he had inherited from their father. "Alright, I'll give. Her name is Anna, and she works at the school that I have applied to. She is the culinary arts teacher."

Castiel nodded, clearly awaiting more information, and Michael began to look even more flustered.

"We've...we've been talking for a few weeks, and I'm trying to get up the nerve to ask her for coffee." The admittance of being nervous left his lips in such a rush, that Castiel wasn't quite sure that he heard him right. Sure enough, the look in his brother's green eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Well, lets see if we can fix that," he started, a playful tone to his deep voice. Michael protested when the phone was snatched from his hand, but made no move to grab it back. He merely sat there, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

"You're going to catch flies, Michael," Castiel spoke with a chuckle as his fingers flew across the phone's keypad. Michael snapped his jaw shut with an indignant whine, his eyes frantically searching over the phone when he had been handed the phone back. "What did you do?"

"Helped you out, like a good little brother should do. Consider it payback for fixing my dinner for me."

Michael was pale as he lowered his gaze to the phone, flipping back through the messages to find just what Castiel had done.

_**Hello, Anna, is it? This is Castiel, Michael's youngest brother. It has come to my attention that my brother is very attracted to you, and that he would love to have you meet him for coffee, say, Wednesday at 10 a.m. at the local cafe? He will, of course, cover all costs. You see, he is a little shy, which is adorable, isn't it? So, I thought that I would help him out. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening.** _

Michael groaned inwardly as he read over his brother's text. He was so certain that his chances with Anna had been thoroughly blown, but a 'ping' brought his attention back to the phone.

_**Hello, Castiel! Please tell your brother that I would be delighted to meet him for coffee, though I don't expect him to pay for me; I have quite the sweet tooth, and my choices in both coffee and pastries can be quite lavish! ;) Yes, your brother is very adorable, it's one of the reasosn why I enjoy his company so much. Take care yourself, little brother! xx** _

"Well?" Castiel asked with a knowing smile as Michael looked up from his phone. 

"You cheeky bastard," he laughed, a full, rolling laugh that startled Lucifer and Gabriel out of their 'fight'. It was rare to hear Michael exhibit such raw emotion, especially one of happiness. "Thank you."

"Consider my debt paid, then." He grinned, quite enjoying the look of confusion on the other two's faces.

~*~*~*~*~

When Castiel finally arrived back at his apartment, it was nearing midnight, and he was exhausted, once again. He'd said goodbye to Michael and Lucifer, promised to come and hang out with Gabriel when the weekend came, and even spent a few moments talking to his flighty father, but now all he wanted to do was slide into bed and, hopefully, continue the dream where he'd left off this morning.

He had spent the majority of the day unpacking, so his apartment looked more like home than it did a chaotic storage unit, but he was still figuring out how he wanted the permanent layout to be, which caused him to weave through furniture that had been haphazardly placed for the time being, in order to get to his room so he could change. 

He was just pulling on a fresh pair of boxers when he noticed the blinking of his phone laying on the nightstand. He had put the phone on vibrate at the beginning of the evening, not wanting to be distracted from their family time, and he must have forgotten about it. He had a few messages, and one voicemail. The messages were simple, one from Michael asking if he'd still be by, two from Gabriel spouting off nonsense, and one from his friend, Hannah, asking if he'd settled in alright.

He flopped back onto the bed with a long, drawn out sigh as he lifted the phone to his ear, after keying in the passcode to his voicemail. The deep drawl on the other end made his stomach flip and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_**Hey, Cas, it's Dean. Uh... guess you probably already know that if you got that Caller ID or whatever, but... fuck, that was lame. Uh, anyway, I was calling to let you know I got the day off tomorrow, so if you still wanted to get lunch, I can be by your place at one to pick you up. Thought maybe we could catch a movie after or...something....fuck, I'm not good at this. Look, I'll talk to you later. And you got my number now, so don't be afraid to lose it. See ya, Cas.** _

Castiel had never been one for nicknames, having grown used to being called Cassie by his brothers growing up, but the way that the shortened form of his name rolled off the man's tongue made his veins practically light up with blinding white heat. He couldn't wait to hear that same voice, breathless and needy, screaming his name at the top of his lungs....

But this was just a lunch date. No need to get ahead of himself, here. After all, dreams were one thing, it was a whole different story when you had to put your money where your mouth was.

And Castiel could think of a whole lot of places he'd like to put his mouth when it came to Dean Winchester.


	3. Double Your Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides, spur of the moment, to try something new so that he can impress Dean. While he's on this journey, he meets a gorgeous jogger in the park that's all too willing to flirt with him.
> 
> Castiel fails to see the amusement behind it when he finds out it's actually Dean's younger brother, Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a tease! ....Okay, no I'm not. xD There will be smut next chapter! Sexy car scene~ (At least I hope it's sexy... Dean-muse, don't let me down!)

It was particularly windy on the morning that Castiel had decided to go, for the first time in his life, a jog. What in all the Heavens had ever possessed him to think that this was a good idea, he wasn't sure, and right now, as he leaned against a tree, hands on his knees, body bent over as muscle spasms wracked his abdomen, he was cursing whatever put the idea in his head. It was always made to look so easy and effortless on TV, but what hadn't occured to Castiel before he'd embarked on this dreaded mission to get in shape, is that most people on TV had been training like this for months, years, even, or possibly longer. They also probably knew better than to push yourself to your breaking point on your first run, uphill, in the cold, and against the hard wind. Castiel's face was red and splotchy, very attractive, he was certain, and his dark, almost black hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck.

"Why... did I ever....think this was a good....idea....?" He panted to himself as he willed the chilly air to stay in his lungs for longer than three seconds at a time. He was so preoccupied with chasing the red spots dancing before his eyes that he hadn't heard the sound of tennis shoes crunching to a halt on the path beside him, or the deep rumble of a chuckle from someone's throat.

"First time runner?" the voice asked, making Cas look up. And up, and up. Holy hell, this man was tall. He had to be at least six foot five. At least. He had dark brown hair that fell just to his shoulders, but it was held back with a sweatband. He wore a white tank-top, which was stained with sweat at the armpits and neck, and black shorts that showed off his amazing calf muscles. He was removing the earbuds he'd been wearing while on his own run, tilting his head as he waited for a reply.  
From him. Damn, what was it with him getting all flustered lately? And how many attractive guys was he going to run into in the first week of living here? 

"Yes... It was such a nice day that I decided to try it. I wanted to get into shape for..." He trailed off, the apples of his cheeks tinting with red color.

"For your boyfriend?" The stranger supplied, making Castiel's eyes widen. He laughed. "You just seem like the type, that's all. Sorry if I'm mistaken."

"No, no... it's alright. I am gay, but not many people are able to guess it right off the bat."

"I'm not like many people," the man winked with a grin and Castiel felt his stomach do a little flip. He had dimples that were just the right amount of cute, and a smile that lit up his hazel eyes. "I'm Sam."

"Castiel," he replied as he reached out to take his hand. Another firm grip, but Sam's hands weren't as calloused as Dean's. Dean.... his stomach did three flips in a row, making him a little dizzy. Dean was the whole reason he was trying to get into shape; he wanted to firm up his muscles on the off chance that he and Dean ever made it past the kitchen....

Sam was staring at him, grinning, and Castiel snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, um... kind of got distracted."

"So I noticed," Sam mused, still grinning. He leaned forward, right leg stretched out and bent over so that he could stretch the ligament. Castiel tried not to follow the length of his spine, down to where his shirt was riding up, seperating from his shorts and revealing an expanse of tan skin and... oh sweet Lord, he wasn't wearing boxers. Castiel quickly adverted his gaze and refocused on calming his breathing, which was beginning to grow ragged for a whole different reason.

"So, you have any plans for the day?" Sam asked, righting himself from his second stretch. He lifted his arms above his head and bent backward, popping his back and releasing a soft sigh that bordered on a moan....and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd heard in a while.

"I, yes, actually. I have a lunch date with this friend I just met. I recently moved to town, you see, and I don't know many people. My family lives in the next town over, but we don't get together but once a week, mainly at my old house because my father...." He stopped, for two reasons. One, because he realized he was babbling like an idiot, and two, because Sam was staring at his lips as he talked. Dean had done that too... that was weird.

"Too bad," he muttered, leaning just a little closer into Castiel's personal space. The brunette gulped and hoped that it wasn't audible. "Tell your friend he's a lucky guy."

"No need to, Sammy." Dean's voice came up from behind Castiel, and the blue-eyed man nearly jumped out of his skin. "You just told him." 

Sam pulled back and laughed, long and hard, having to brace himself on a light post after a moment of this. "Oh, shit, Dean. Haha! If... If I'd known... Hah!"

Castiel had failed to see what was so funny, and his lips, which both men had seemed fascinated with, formed a full pout. He crossed his arms in a huff, hoping to master an intimidating look...but failed. Adorably so.

"Sammy's my little brother," Dean began with a grin on his face. He wore a brown leather jacket over a tight-fitting black v-neck and low-slung, black jeans that were ripped in the knee and upper thigh on opposite legs. He shuddered as he took in the full look of him, and again when Dean wound an arm around his shoulders. God, he hoped he didn't reak of sweat! He brushed his hands absently over his hair to try and get the touseled waves to behave for once. Of course, they wouldn't.

"It's not the first time we've hit on the same person, either. But at least this time it was discovered before either one of us got you into bed." Sam laughed as he plopped down onto a nearby park bench. "I came across Castiel on my job back home so I could change before work. What are you doing out so early? Donut run?"

Dean grinned. "You know I can't resist the call of the Powdered Sugar." Sam rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning. Castiel could tell that they were very close, and wished that he could have a relationship like that with at least one of his brothers. Ah, well....

"You wanna join me, Cas?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at him. Castiel flushed red and shook his head slowly. "As much as I love the idea of sweet, sugary goodness on my tongue, I need to shower before I subject myself to anyone else's company."

Both Sam and Dean had unique but amusing reactions to his wording; Sam was staring with a wide grin, a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced between him and his brother, and Dean, he was staring at Castiel with half-lidded, suddenly darker and blown out eyes. He played it off as innocent, though he was fighting back a smirk of his own. Score one for Novak.

"I'll see you for lunch, Dean. It was nice meeting you, Sam." Castiel ducked out from underneath Dean's arm, backing away in the same motion, before turning on his heel and walking briskly back down the path. Perhaps he was swinging his hips a little more than ncessary, but judging by the gruff "son of a bitch" he heard behind him, his teasing was fully effective.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Castiel's teasing with Dean earlier had come back to bite him in the ass when lunch time rolled around and Dean showed up outside of his apartment building. Castiel had agreed to meet him outside, since he wanted a few minutes to collect himself. He'd waffled back and forth on what to wear for about thirty minutes before choosing a grey t-shirt and black jeans, paired with his favorite shoes and, of course, his trench coat. He loved that coat. He attempted to do something with his hair, but gave up after the fourth attempt and getting no results from it, except for making it look even more touseled. It'd have to do.

When he walked out of the apartment building, he hadn't known what he'd been expecting to see waiting for him, but it certainly wasn't what he found.  
Dean Winchester was decked out in leather pants that hugged his hips and muscular thighs, motorcycle boots laced over top of them, and a white, tight fitting V-neck. He had a black jacket slung over one shoulder, the thumb of his right hand stuck into his pants pocket, and his legs crossed at the ankle. He was leaning up against the passenger door of the most beautiful car that Castiel had ever set eyes upon. He was certain all the blood just went straight to his dick.

"...H-hey." His mouth felt dry. Fuck.  
"Hey yourself. Ready to go?" He asked as he held the door of the passenger side open for him. Castiel's heart fluttered, but he nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and slid into the front seat. He pulled his coat in so it wouldn't get caught in the door when Dean shut it and walked around the front of the car to slide smoothly into the driver's seat.

You have a beautiful car, Dean." Castiel mused, and relished in the grin that spread across Dean's face as he rubbed his fingertips across her dash, then the steering wheel. 

"She's my Baby. Rebuilt her from the bottom up. Wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." 

Castiel nodded, and then it dawned on him, making his mouth form into a small 'o'. "It was your car I was parked beside at The Roadhouse."

Dean laughed and nodded. "And I appreciate you taking care not to ding her up, despite how fast you wanted to get out of there. You were kicking up more dust than a tornado in April."

He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, as he looked down at his lap. That night had been embarassing as hell. "Well...."

"Hopefully today won't end the same way. Who knows, could end with you rushing to get out of something other than the bar."

Heat flamed Castiel's face as he forced back a squeak of surprise at Dean's boldness. He supposed he deserved it, though, for the teasing he had done in the park. Oh, he wondered what the hell he was getting himself into, but there was a part of him that couldn't wait to find out.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Ellen! Two specials and two beers, would'ya?" 

Dean and Castiel were seated at one of the corner booths in the Roadhouse, where they'd first met. Castiel had enjoyed the atmosphere and the food, and Dean had always felt comfortable here. Plus, he'd never taken any of his other dates here, so this was special. Castiel was special. 

"You'll get your food when you learn to order properly, Winchester." Ellen called back from the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Castiel moved from the booth and waltzed toward the bar. He leaned over it, forearms resting on the smooth wood finish, and, okay, perhaps he was sticking his ass out just a tad too much. He had to get Dean back for the way he was picked up, didn't he? "Mrs. Harvelle, we would appreciate two of your specials, paired with two bottles of beer, please."

Dean gagged at the sweet tone of Castiel's voice, but Ellen grinned at her step-son. "Now that's how it's done, boy. Comin' right out, sugar." She winked at Castiel, who smiled warmly in return at her. His look turned to one of smugness as he turned to look back at Dean, who met his gaze with a greedy hunger. "You're lucky you're hot, Novak."

"Hmm, I suppose I am. Your brother certainly seemed ready to take me home this morning."

There was a sudden spark ignited in Dean's emerald orbs, and Castiel tilted his head, trying to decipher what it could have been.

"Well, Sammy can get his own fucking dates."

Ah, jealousy. Castiel chuckled to himself.

"So, tell me about yourself, Dean. You work at a garage?" He remembered the conversation that Dean and Jo had had when he had first met them both. "Do you enjoy working there? What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic, and I love my job. Working with Bobby is great, though sometimes he kicks my ass with the amount of work he puts on me. I can handle it though." He grinned, cheesily flexing his muscles as if to prove that point. Castiel tried not to think about the way that they bulged out beneath the stretched fabric of his t-shirt. Tried, valiantly, but lost the battle. "What about you? Got an eye on anything yet?"

"Oh... well, I chose this town mainly because of the job opening that I found. There was an opening at a Natural Remedies shop, and when I had the interview here, before I closed the deal on the apartment, it was made known that part of the job would entail gathering honey from the company's beehives. That sold me on the job, of course. I love watching bees." He realized just how corny that sounded after it'd already come out of his mouth. He flushed and looked down at his hands.

"Wow, you're really into that natural kind of stuff, huh? Herbal remedies, teas and all that junk?"  
His nose wrinkled at the word 'junk', but he nodded. "Yes, I quite enjoy it. Do you not?"

He shrugged. "Nah, but it's cool. That's more Sammy's thing. Me, I like rock n' roll, fast cars, and, of course, sex." He flashed him a wide grin that made Castiel's stomach flutter. Damn butterflies.

"You're close with your brother?" Castiel ventured, and the smile on Dean's face said it all: he loved him more than words could express. "Yeah. For a while, we were all each other had."

"But now you've got us!" Jo came up to the table, two plates balanced on one arm, and two ice cold beers held betwen her knuckles of her free hand. She set the plates down, Dean ruffling her hair in the process. "Yeah, who knew I'd ever get used to having a kid sister. Well, another one. Sammy used to cry a lot." He laughed and Jo slugged him in the arm. "Be careful with this one, Castiel, he's a wild one."

"I think I can handle him," he replied, innocent smile shown to Jo, while beneath the table, the toe of Castiel's sneaker was inching higher and higher up the inside of Dean's thigh. The look that crossed the elder man's face was one that he wouldn't have missed for the world. As soon as Jo had returned to the kitchen, Dean shot his hands down beneath the table to grasp Castiel's ankle. "You little tease...."

"There's nothing little about me," he countered, and once again, Dean's eyes darkened. He raked his nails against the soft skin of Castiel's calf before letting him pull his leg back to his side of the table. "Keep that shit up and I'll have this food boxed up and take you back to my apartment right now."

The thought was tempting, he had to be honest, but the food that was set before him just smelt so fantastically amazing that he couldn't wait. His stomach was growling loudly, having skipped breakfast so that he'd have room for whatever may come at lunch. Despite himself, he flushed with the innuendo in his own thoughts, a look that did not go unnoticed by the other.

One bite into his hamburger and Castiel let out a rather obscene moan of pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. He'd stretched his mouth wide, taking a rather big bite, and when he pulled back, the slightest shimmer of grease slid down his chin. He swallowed the bite, flicking his tongue out to catch the trail of grease before it could drip down and ruin his shirt. They were relatively alone in the bar, so the only person that had heard his moan was Dean, and boy did it have an affect on him. He squirmed in his seat, making it appear like he was settling in for his own food, but Castiel knew better. He smirked inwardly and the next time he took a bite, the moan that left his lips was overexaggerated, and his eyes never left Dean's face.

"Alright, that's it." Dean stood so swiftly that Castiel wasn't sure it was even a human motion. He blinked, innocently, up at Dean as he hastily gathered up their uneaten food. He briskly walked to the counter, whispered something to Jo, and while she was giggling, she held up a few containers and brown paper bags. "I'll send some pie over later. Just, leave a note on the door if I need to knock." She winked at Dean, and Castiel felt his face going red.

When Dean stalked back to the table, Castiel had abandoned his delicious food, sitting still as he watched Dean package everything up with haste and carefully practiced movements, as if he'd done this type of thing before. He wasn't sure if the idea intriqued or saddened him. Oh, he knew he wouldn't be Dean's first, Dean wouldn't be his either, but he hoped, somewhere down deep, that he could be the Winchester's last.

Where had **that** come from?

"Your place or mine?" Castiel asked innocently as he rose from the booth. Dean gripped him by the lapels of his trench coat and drug him fully against his body. His breath was hot against his mouth as he spoke, and the words sent shivers racing down his spine.

**"Car. Now."**


	4. Just Can't Wait Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 98% pure smutt, but if you look REAL hard, you might be able to find a bit of plot in there somewhere.

Getting shoved, ruthlessly, into the back of Dean Winchester's classic car and then finding said man molding his rock-hard body flush against his own was not exactly how Castiel had planned for his day to go. Far from it, actually, but mind you, he wasn't complaining. Perhaps he would have, when Dean's manhandling nearly made him smack his head against the car door as he was shoved inside and down onto his back, but as soon as he opened his mouth to protest, he found it covered with beautifully plump, slightly chapped lips and he just couldn't bring himself to care if he was slammed around the car like a damned ping pong ball, so long as Dean didn't stop kissing him.

"God... want you so much...." Dean's voice was raspy, a full octave deeper than it had been in the bar, and Castiel felt himself hardening painfully behind his jeans. He couldn't resist the opening to tease him a little, though. 

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you called me Cas."

Dean was so thrown off by the sudden, dry humor that he just stared at him for a full two minutes, before his face broke out in a wide, albeit breathless, grin. "Smartass."

"You haven't seen my ass yet, how can you judge it's intellegence?" Castiel was having a hard time both keeping a straight face and keeping his hips still beneath the press of Dean's.

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that situation, won't we?" Dean's voice was dripping with molten honey, his fingers making quick work of the trench coat and then diving beneath the thin fabric of Castiel's t-shirt, shoving it almost painfully upward so that it caught beneath his armpits. No one ever said that having sex in the back seat of a car, no matter how nice of a car it may be, was ever an easy task. Castiel squirmed around enough to wiggle free of the coat and t-shirt, and was pleasantly surprised to find that while he'd been getting situated, Dean had settled back on his haunches and was delighting in the slow, almost constant roll of Castiel's hips into his own. He was so painfully hard, but he was doing his best to be patient, to wait for Cas.

"What are you waiting for, Winchester? Are we all talk and no play?" He arched his back and rolled his hips upward, not even bothering to fight the grin that formed when Dean let out a deep, gratifying groan of pleasure. He didn't have long to bask in the moment, however, because suddenly Castiel found himself being manhandled again, this time onto his hands and knees, and damn it all to hell, he would not admit how hot that was actually making him. He was by no means a small man, so for someone to so easily toss him around as if he were made of rags was sending pleasure signals straight to his groin. His aching, leaking, neglected groin. He pushed his ass back against Dean as he felt him fumbling with the belt on his jeans.

"If I wasn't so damn hard right now, Cas, I'd punish you for teasing me in the bar. Tie you up, spread out all pretty on my bed..." He jerked Castiel's jeans and boxers down in one fluid movement, the suddeness of it making Castiel jerk in surprise. He bit back a moan. "I'd make you feel so damn good that you'd be begging for me to fuck you into the mattress, to let you come, but I wouldn't. Not at first."

That was definitely not a whine that just escaped his lips. He tried to roll his hips backward again, desperate for any kind of friction, but Dean held him still. "Yeah, you like that idea, don't you Angel?" Castiel shuddered, but whether it was from the nickname or the sliding of Dean's calloused fingers down his too hot skin, tracing his spine and then curving over the left cheek of his ass, he couldn't decide. "Can't decide, though..." He continued as he trailed his dry fingertips up the crease of his ass, and Castiel's breath caught in his throat. "If I would bother with the cockring or not... I think I'd rather see how long you can hold back on your own. Impress me with that stamina as I drive you to highs that you've never experienced before. As I lick and suck and fuck you until you're a whimpering, quivering mess beneath --me, just begging for me to finally let you come."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, just FUCK ME!" Castiel was surprised by his own voice, so gritty and desperate for whatever the other was willing to give him. "We can do all of that, but later, right now just fucking get in me-AH!"

His back arched and his head snapped back so fast that Dean was certain he'd end up with whiplash by the time that this was over. Castiel had been so lost in the images that Dean's words were bringing to his mind that he didn't hear him opening a bottle of lube that he'd fished from beneath the seat, nor was he expecting not one, not two, but three long, rough fingers to slide into his channel, curving at just the right centimeter to have Castiel seeing white. 

"Like it rough, do you Angel?" Dean was smirking, one hand pressed to the other's lower back to hold him still as his fingers plunged in deep, quirking slightly with each inward thrust to drum against the male's prostate. Castiel's breath was coming in short, harsh pants, intermingled with small moans that were gradually growing louder. 

"Dean... Ah! Dean, please...." He couldn't take it any more. He needed more, more than willing for anything that the elder man was willing to give him, but whatever it was, he needed it now. He heard Dean chuckle behind him, and oh, how he wanted to throttle him for it. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and the sight that met his eyes made his mouth go completely dry. There went any thought of cursing him. Couldn't yell when you couldn't hardly breathe.

Dean was shucking his own jeans, having gone commando beneath them, Castiel noticed, and the idea that Dean may have been planning to get him in his bed all along made his dick throb between his legs. Dean's cock was long and thick, slightly curved and, dare he say it, mouthwatering. He couldn't wait to fall upon his knees for this man and worship him in ways that would make the devil blush. But all that could wait, for right now, all he wanted was to be filled until he couldn't feel anything other than Dean, in him, around him, with him.

Dean was having similar thoughts, as he slicked up his cock with one lube coated hand, the other reaching around Castiel's hip to trail his fingertips teasingly up the length of his shaft. Castiel groaned wantonly, his hips stuttering when Dean's fingers began to tease the head. "P-Please, Dean...."

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed, as he abandoned Castiel's dick in favor of gripping both his hips and slamming home in one smoothe thrust. He had guessed, and God, he hoped that he was right, that Castiel got off on a little pain, which is why he didn't go in slow. That, and he felt like if he didn't get in the man right that second that his dick was going to protest and just find a way to walk off his body on strike. He did still, though, one arm snaking around the male's waist as he bent his body over and pressed his chest against his back, peppering his quivering shoulders with featherlight kisses. "Are you alright, Cas?"

"M-Mmhm..." God, it hurt. Dean felt so much thicker and longer than he had looked, and Castiel was having trouble breathing. He enjoyed the slight sting that accompanied rough sex, but this was just a little bit too much for him to handle. "Just don't move yet."

Extreme guilt started to flood over the eldest Winchester's body, but he gave a silent nod of his head and continued to pepper the other's skin with kisses and light lovebites. He wanted to mark him up, let the whole world know that Castiel now, and would forever, belong to Dean Winchester, but he refrained from doing so. ...For now.

Three agonizingly long minutes had passed before Dean felt Castiel's hips shifting back against his own, both men letting out soft sounds of pleasure with the feeling. He placed one more kiss against his shoulder before he straightened up and pulled out carefully, slowly. He heard Castiel hiss, but he didn't tell him to stop, so he continued until he was nearly completely withdrawn, before slamming back in. This time, it was a deep groan of pleasure, not pain, that escaped Castiel's kissable lips, making Dean groan triumphantly. He had hoped that this would be pleasurable for him, and as much as his body would curse him if he stopped, he wasn't going to put Castiel through something that he wasn't going to enjoy.

Dean set an even pace at first, his strokes firm but slow, and while it felt damn good, it wasn't nearly enough. Judging by the whimpers Castiel was making, and the not-so-subtle pressing of his hips back into Dean's groin, it wasn't enough for him either. When Dean slid back in, nailing the other's prostate hard, Castiel's back arched and a moan that couldn't be described as anything but filthy tore from his parted lips. It was enough to send Dean into an animalistic frenzy, his fingers gripping the other's hips, pressing bruises into the soft and supple flesh there as he rammed into him, making damn sure that he struck his prostate each time he thrust back in. Soon, Castiel was gripping helplessly at the leather interior of Baby's back seat, his cock bobbing forward angrily with each powerful thrust of Dean's hips that nearly sent him crashing head first into the side door.

"D-Dean...I can't...I need to...fuck!" 

"That's it baby," Dean grunted, his right hand sliding across his hip and upper thigh, curving inward until he could grasp the length that was quivering between Castiel's muscular thighs, "Gonna come for me? Huh? Gonna mess up my car with your come?"

"Y-Yes... hah....nngh, Deeean..." His name was drawn out in more of a half-moan, half-whine and the sound went straight to his cock. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he quickened the strokes of his hand, his hips already losing their even pace and opting out for more sporatic but harsh thrusts into Castiel's prostate. "Fuck baby... G-gonna come too. Gonna mark you up real nice... Gonna be feeling me for f-fucking days... Come for me, Cas. Come."

As if on cue, Castiel let his head fly back, Dean's name on his lips, so loud that he was certain that it could've been heard probably all the way back into the Roadhouse. His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, his come rushing forth in spurts of hot, creamy white, splashing obscenely onto the shiney leather of the back seat. The sight proved to be far too much for Dean to handle, and with a harsh groan of Castiel's full name, he came hard, hips stuttering to a stop against the other's ass as he emptied himself inside the tight heat.

Castiel could barely hold himself up on shaking limbs, and was greatful when Dean pulled out of him and rolled both of them over onto a dry spot in the back seat. He slumped back in the other's arms, his head falling back to rest on his shoulder, cheek pressed to his cheek, as they both struggled to catch their breath. Castiel succeeded first and managed to pant out "That....was fucking amazing...."

Dean tried to grin smugly, but he just didn't have the energy for it right now, so he settled for a soft 'hmph' of agreement and slid his arms around Castiel's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He was completely content to just sit there for the rest of the evening....or at least until they wanted to finish the food they'd hastily packed up or start up a second round. Either would be satisfying as hell. 

"Damn, Dean-O, couldn't even wait to get fully undressed?" Gabriel's voice sounded from right outside the driver's side window, where he was leaning with his forearms on the door, the stick of a sucker poking out between widely grinning lips. Castiel squeaked and jerked forward to grab his trench coat, hastily pulling it up to cover his naked body.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gabe?" Dean sounded bored, while Castiel looked mortified. Gabriel's smirk only widened. "I was coming by to get something to eat when I saw your car in the parking lot. I intended to see if you wanted to catch a movie with me later, but when I saw you fucking someone into the backseat, I just couldn't resist taking a little sneaky-peak. Low and behold, it was little ol' Cassie! Sorry bro, but you know I'm going to be teasing you for ages about this."

"Bite me, Gabriel..." Castiel muttered, his lips forming into a kissable pout that Dean couldn't stop staring at. Gabriel just laughed. 

"Looks like Dean-O already did," he used the sucker to point at the darkening red mark on Castiel's throat. When the hell had he even put that there? He could feel his cheeks going red as he tried his best to look intimidating when he glared at his older brother. It held about as much power as a bunny rabbit with a steak knife.

"Relax, no one else knows you two were out here. But I'd get cleaned up and dressed pretty quickly, especially if you want to stop me from telling Jo all about it~" He let the word "all" draw out on his tongue, and even Dean had to groan at that. "No corrupting my sister, Novak!" he shouted at the retreating blonde's back. He heaved a sigh.

"I'm really sorry about him," Castiel hurried to apologize, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, don't worry about it. We'll dig up some dirt on him and that way he can't use this against you for future teasing remarks. Trust me, Sam's caught me having sex enough times that I've become an expert on the blackmail subject."

Castiel's nose wrinkled up and it was probably the cutest thing that Dean had ever seen. "I don't intend to let him catch me having sex with anyone but you, Cas. Don't worry."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or worried, Dean, that you would be so comfortable as to let your baby brother walk in on us having sex."

"Hm, how about you come up with some kind of sign for me to hang on my apartment door, then we won't have to worry about anyone barging in." Dean linked his fingers together against Castiel's stomach and the dark-haired male let out a contented sigh. At least until Dean spoke up again, which made him elbow the elder in the stomach.

"But we should probably soundproof the walls, for my neighbor's benefit. You're fucking loud, Cas."


	5. We're Not Exactly A Conventional Family...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time-jump to three months later, when Chuck asks to meet the man that has stolen his youngest son's heart. Dean wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of meeting Castiel's dad, that being a huge step in the Winchester's opinion, but the promise of free food, booze, and the possibilty of gambling finally pushed him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left in this part of the series guys! Part 2, Gabriel & Sam's arch, will practically pick up where this one left off, though. Hope you enjoy!

"So, when do I get to meet him?" 

The words were spoken so calmly that Chuck, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, paper folded in front of him and cup of coffee clutched in his slightly-trembling hand, couldn't understand why suddenly four sets of eyes, all holding emotions that ranged from shock, to surprise, and even confusion, were glued to him like he had three heads. "What?" He blinked, light blue eyes so similar to Luke's going wide.

"Uh..." Very articulate, Cas. How was he supposed to say that he was surprised that not only was their father joining them in the kitchen for breakfast, without having to be prompted or baited out of his room, but was actually trying to carry on a normal conversation with one of them? He saw Chuck start to squirm on the bar stool he'd perched himself on, his ratty bathrobe looking too large on his too-thin frame. He frowned internally; he'd have to make a habit of making sure that Chuck was actually taking care of himself. They had all grown used to the unkempt hair and days-old stubble, but not eating enough just wasn't acceptable.

"He'll be bringing him over for dinner tonight, Dad," Gabriel piped up, intending to be helpful, but Castiel just stared at him, his own eyes now wide, with a look that silently conveyed "I am?" Gabriel winked at him as he poured yet another heaping spoonful of sugar onto his cereal. "Yep. Just like Michael is going to invite Anna."

The sudden choking sound, followed by intense sputtering and coughing, was enough to have Gabriel laughing into his cereal bowl. It was so very rare to catch Michael off guard, that even Castiel and Chuck were having trouble concealing their twin grins.

"Unlike you, Gabe, most people have jobs and friends and prior commitments that have to be taken into consideration. I can't just call Anna and demand that she join me for a family dinner when we've only been going out for a few months, and I doubt that Castiel could ask the same of Dean!"

Michael had been shocked, yes, and very unprepared, but the way that he spoke to Gabriel, and the look of pure pain that the younger had quickly tried to mask, was something that Castiel didn't take lightly to. "You will call Anna and offer her to come over, as I will with Dean. If they cannot make it, then we will arrange something at a later date." The tone to Castiel's voice held a 'and if you try to fuck with me, Michael Novak, I don't care how much older you are than me, I will make you regret it' kind of tone to it. After all, Michael had been waffling back and forth on how to approach Anna for coffee those three short months ago, and Castiel had stepped up to bat and helped him out. He could just as easily ruin his relationship with the pretty redhead, if he was tested.

Thankfully, Michael didn't do much more than grumble in response, his attention turned back to the business section of the newspaper. Castiel glanced to where Gabriel had been sitting on the counter by the kitchen sink, but frowned when he saw that the half-eaten cereal had been abandoned. It seemed that Gabriel had taken Michael's words to heart, slipping wordlessly from the kitchen and choosing instead to sink into a mountain of pillows that he'd grabbed from various chairs and shoved onto the couch. Chuck and Castiel sighed at the same time. It was never easy in this family.

"S'goin' on?" Came a rough voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Luke stood there in his pajama bottoms and oversized t-shirt, his short hair sticking up wildly and a very grumpy look on his face. Michael snorted at the sight, and Luke lazily flipped him off, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs at the same time. "Food." He grunted, reaching an arm out toward the abandoned box of cereal. Castiel started to tug it out of his brother's reach and was reward with an indignant whine of protest. He loved teasing his brother, who was so lovingly nicknamed 'Morningstar', even though it was clear that he loathed any time before high noon. He pushed the box back toward him and turned to their father as Luke tore into the sweet confection, forgoing the bowl, spoon and even the milk. 

"I will try my best to see that he's here tonight, Father. I know that he had been wanting to meet you all," he gestured to him, Michael and Luke, "since he has already met Gabriel."

"When did you meet Dean?" Chuck asked, and both Michael and Luke were now staring intently and curiously at the back of the couch. Castiel's face was beet red, and he prayed that Gabriel wouldn't turn him over to the hounds....

"Met at the Roadhouse; dude's got a thing for pie. Rivals even my sweet-tooth when it comes to'em." Castiel released a breath that he didn't know he was holding when he heard his brother's reply. He knew he'd be in for teasing later, and probably in debt for weeks, but he could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with was the ribbing he'd get from Luke, the lecture from Michael, and....well, he didn't know how Chuck would have reacted. He was greatful that he didn't have to think about that now.

"Well, if you'll excuse me... if I'm going to be meeting people tonight, I think I want some time to gear up for it." Chuck had folded the paper, after pushing the comics towards Luke, who grabbed them like they were a sparking lifeline, and came around the table to give Castiel a pat on the shoulder. The affection was rare, but he enjoyed it when it was given. Chuck hadn't gotten two steps down the hall before Gabriel piped up from the couch. "Can I come with, Dad? We can watch a movie."

"Sure, son. But no Disney movies this time. All that singing gives me a headache."

"But the songs are so good!" Gabriel complained as he rolled himself off the couch and headed after his father. 

"I wasn't talking about the movies, Gabe, I was talking about you attempting to sing along with them." Chuck grinned at his second-to-the-youngest and laughed when he saw that Gabriel had begun to pout like a little kid. "Come on, I think I've got some candy stashed in the nightstand still."

As the two disappeared down the hall, Castiel sighed and drained the final remains of his too-cool coffee. "I worry about him, Michael. He's become incredibly attached to Father, and if you've noticed, he rarely leaves his side after you or Luke say something to set him back."

Michael's right eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance, but he forced his retort back along with the last of his own coffee. "I will apologize later. He simply took me by surprise. As such, I think that he will be fine. He's just compensating for the lack of intamcy that he gets outside of the household. He used to cling to Luke before he moved out, and now he's doing the same thing with Father."

Luke rolled his eyes as soon as Michael started in on his 'psychobabble', as he referred to it as. He pushed the half-eaten box of cereal away and stood with a stretch of his arms above his head, an almost filthy groan of pleasure passing his lips as he felt the kinks pop out of his back. Both Michael and Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "Prudes," Luke laughed, and Castiel had to hide a small smile. If only they knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's just a family gathering, Dean, it's not like I'm going to be dragging you into a snakepit wearing nothing but your underwear! ....Well, my brothers can be a bit much to handle, but I promise you'll at least be clothed."

Castiel had spent the better part of the last two hours trying to convice Dean to come to dinner with him tonight. They were running out of time, and if Dean didn't give up the fight soon, Cas would be forced to go without him, and he just didn't want that. Dean had been all for the idea of free food, and to give Gabriel a little teasing payback for what had happened that day in the parking lot, but when Castiel had mentioned that Chuck was going to be there, he had frozen up and began to freak out on him.

"I just... I don't do well with parents, Cas. I really don't. I've only ever been around my Dad and, fuck, that was such a disaster that I think he's fucked me up for life. If you were smart, actually, you'd run for the fucking hills, because I'm nothing but trouble."

Cas sighed as he ran his fingers through his perpetually messy brown locks, shaking his head. "You're only thinking about John, Dean, because you're freaking out on me. Think about Bobby and Ellen, and how nice that they have been. How kind, caring, and loving they are for you and Sam and Jo. Those are the people that count, now, not John."

He knew that, deep down, Dean still cared for his birth father, but there was some messed up shit layered deep inside as well, and Castiel knew that they didn't have the time, and if he was being honest with himself, neither really had the desire, to go digging around right now. He stood up from the bed and coiled his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his chin upon his shoulder, his chest pressing against the elder man's back. "Dean, please do this for me. I promise that you will come out completely unscathed unless Luke decides that he wants to engage in a game of strip poker. Then, you might be in trouble."

The idea of gambling seemed to force Dean to teeter more onto Castiel's side of the fence, and the brunette couldn't help but grin. The smile widened when Dean huffed and hung his head in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll go. But I think you might want to put on a few extra layers if you don't want your family seeing everything you've got, 'cause I am awesome at strip poker."

*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he threw his cards down on the table, bringing a round of bubbling laughter from the others. Gabriel and Chuck had emerged from their movie marathon in time for dinner, but Chuck had returned shortly after, claiming that he wasn't up to mingling when the idea of strip poker was mentioned. Castiel was proud of him; this was the most interaction he'd had with the family in a long time.

Dean had boasted how good he was at strip poker, and Luke, of course, took that as a challenge. He couldn't resist, and neither could Dean, so it was no surprise when the two of them were down to just their jeans and boxers after only an hour of playing. Gabriel, who was sitting very close to Sam, was wearing his boxers alone, and not seeming to be fazed in the slightest by it. Sam had lost his shoes and socks, but he maintained the rest of his clothing, as did Michael. But, then again, Michael was barely paying attention to the game, since he had managed to get Anna to not only join them, but to engage in the game, as well. She sat back in her chair, practically rolling with laughter at Dean's outburst. Her long red hair was down, brushing against bare shoulders. She was a very good sport, shucking off her shirt when she'd bluffed, and lost, against Luke in the last round, and that was all she wrote for Michael. He figured he'd be bowing out of the game soon, making some kind of excuse to get Anna out of there and back to his apartment.

"How are you even doing this? Are you cheating? You are, aren't you?!" Dean's outrage was directed at him, and Castiel allowed the smallest of smirks to show on his face. He hadn't even stripped out of his beloved trench coat, and Dean was about to lose it. Completely. "No, Dean, I am not cheating. But, rules are rules. Everyone who was in that round, off with a piece of clothing."

Gabriel stood first, shimmying out of his boxers and throwing them at Castiel, who just tossed them back at his brother. "I'd kindy thank you not to throw your sweaty undwear at me, Gabe." The golden-eyed male just grinned, standing on his chair in all his naked glory, making Michael roll his eyes. Luke was next, sliding his jeans down slim hips and joining his brother, also standing up in his chair. He wore nothing beneath his jeans. Michael groaned. "Idiots...."

Sam was a little preoccupied with trying not to stare at Gabriel, his face cherry tomato red, while he stripped out of his shirt and tossed it to the pile of clothes that was steadily getting bigger. Gabriel noticed how uncomfortable Sam was, so he turned on his chair and started gryrating his hips, which were lined up right with the taller Winchester's face. "See something you like, Samsquatch?"

Dean, having been removing his jeans so that he was clad in boxers alone, nearly doubled over laughing at the look of half-terror, half-arousal on his little brother's face. Gabriel had placed his hands behind his head and was now shimmying in a hula-motion beside Sam. Anna's laughter was the loudest, though, as she struggled with the zipper on the back of her bluejean skirt. "This family is amazing, seriously. Michael, why haven't you invited me over before now?" She looked at him, her smile widening as she watched his pupils dialate, deep green eyes following the fabric of her skirt as she let it slide down her tan thighs, revealing a pair of lacey white panties to match her bra.

"I've...got some papers that really need to be graded, and it's getting late. Anna, can I give you a ride?" Michael had stood so fast that his chair had toppled over, any clothes that he had lost in the growing pile either forgotten or abandoned, as he hadn't taken his eyes off of Anna once. 

"Oh, you can give me a ride alright," she winked, making the eldest Novak's eyes widen almost comically. He wasted no time, muttering a quick goodbye to his brothers and the Winchesters before he lifted Anna into his arms. She didn't protest with much other than a squeak of his name, and she gave a quick wave to the others before he carted her out the door. The sound of Michael's car tearing away from the drive way brought another bout of laughter rolling through the remaining party.

By the time that the game was over, Gabriel, Luke and Dean were completely naked, and Sam was wearing boxers alone. Castiel had lost his trench coat suit jacket, and shirt, but much to Dean's pleasurable surprise, he had left the tie on. So many thoughts were rolling through his head, and even though Luke couldn't read them, he could practically cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife. 

"Okay, I think it's time to call it a night. He stood, stretching, and laughed when Dean leaned away from him. "S'wrong, Winchester? Thought you'd appreciate the male form in all its glory."

"The only glory that I'm going to be appreciating is his, Luke, no offense." He thumbed toward Castiel, who was twirling that tie around his middle and index fingers. Those long, slender, slightly calloused fingers.... shit. Now was not the time to be getting a boner.

"I think...uh...I think I'm going to head out too. I'll see you later, Dean, Cas. Nice to meet you, Luke." He nodded to the three of them as he quickly gathered his clothes and dressed hastily. Gabriel was hot on his heels as he headed to the door, and if Castiel craned his head enough, he'd catch the tail end of a good-night kiss, quickly pecked on the shorter male's lips. Maybe he didn't have to worry about Gabriel as much after all.

Luke broke him out of his thoughts with a hard clap on the shoulder. He didn't say anything, merely winked, as he strutted his naked ass down the hall, leaving the pile of clothes to be sorted out for another time. Castiel chuckled as he started to clean up the mess of snacks, beer bottles and candy wrappers from the table. "Did you enjoy yourself, Dean?"

"Mmmhm...." Dean hummed as he came up behind Castiel, rubbing his half-hard cock into the junction of his thighs. "Wanna take you home, though. Still have to figure out just how the fuck you managed to beat me so many times."

"Now, Dean, I can't go around revealing my secrets, now can I?" He asked with a sly smile and a tilt of his head. Dean growled and pressed a few teasing bites, almost in warning, along Castiel's neck and shoulder. "Hmm, aright. Well, to be honest, I couldn't read Sam or Anna, so I just had to guess with them. But I have walked in on Luke, Gabriel, and even Michael enough during sex that I have, unfortunately, memorized their faces when they orgasm. Like you, they seem to pull a similar face when they are dealt a pleasing hand. ....So to speak." 

The look on Dean's face, all slack-jawed and wide-eyed, almost made Castiel wish he'd invested in a cell phone that had a camera attached to it. He wanted to savor that look for eternity. "Why you little...."

"There's nothing little about me, Dean," Castiel repeated words that he'd said in the Roadhouse when they'd had their first date and that was all that it took for Dean to abandon all scrupels and tear at the remaining clothing that Castiel wore, in favor of taking him right there over the folding table they'd set up.

Much to Gabriel and Luke's obvious enjoyment and Chuck's utter horror.


	6. Like The Heart Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting (I hope, anyway) conclusion to part one of the Heaven on Earth series! Castiel and Dean have been together for a year now, and Cas has a very important question that he wants to ask Dean.

Castiel had always pictured himself as a calm, cool and collected type of person, especially when it came to stressful situations. He never seemed phased by the fights that would often lead to bloodshed between his brothers, nor did he seem to be bothered by the fact that the majority of his job involved walking into a swarm of, often agitated, honeybees on a daily basis. He prided himself on being able to keep a level head in almost any given situation. But this...

This was starting to freak him out. He sat, stiff-backed and proper on the very edge of the Singer-Harvelle household's living room couch, with Bobby and Ellen lounging across from him, relaxed, but a little but curious and confused. Jo was stretched out, sideways, in a chair to the left of them, watching Castiel with an almost knowing smirk on her pretty face. He felt a bead of sweat trail down the back of his neck, dampening his collar. Ellen and Bobby had been waiting patiently for the past...how long had it been? Only five minutes? God, it felt like an eternity had passed for him. He lowered his gaze back to his hands, which were fisting and twisting the hem of his button down against his thighs. He had taken care to dress up for this, a pressed and crisp white button down with black slacks and sensible shoes. He'd even managed to, somewhat, control his mop of near-black hair.

"Castiel..." It was Ellen that was speaking. He quickly snapped his gaze up to her, muttering a quick and practice "yes ma'am?", which only caused her to smile a little softer. He blushed when he'd caught his mistake--she had been telling him for months now to drop the polite act when he was around her. She had been flattered at first, and appreciated the kindness of a boy raised right, but it had grown old pretty quick. "Why don't you start by taking a deep breath and telling us why you're here?"

"Geeze, Mom, way to make it sound like he's at some kind of intervention," Jo rolled her eyes from the chair, but meeped and shut up quickly when Ellen sent a glare her way. That, paired with the sheer size of Bobby and his usually-gruff attitude, was precisely why Castiel was nervous coming here, and even more nervous now that he had to get the words out. If he could get the words out.

"A-As you both are aware Dean and I have been dating for a.. a year now, and I...."

Jo's eyes widened and she sat up so quickly that she lost her balance and toppled face first out of the chair. "No way! You're seriously gonna do it?!" She spoke from her place on the floor, her eyes too wide with astonishment to realize that the position she was in--chest pressed to the floor and backside in the air--was not entirely appropriate for a woman to be in, especially around family. He felt his face flushing redder. "Um..."

"Hush, Jo, let the man talk. Go ahead, Cas." Ellen's voice was soft, but just the right amount of firm to get him to carry on with his speech. The speech he had spent hours in front of the mirror rehearsing. And this wasn't even the big thing!

"Like I said, Dean and I are coming up on our one year anniversary in a few days, and I wanted to take him some place special. I had originally planned a whole evening filled with fine dining, wine and light music, but... then I realized that I would probably bore Dean to death if I had attempted to take him on such an adventure. Instead, I have come to ask you for two things. The first, is may I be granted acess to the Roadhouse's roof for a romantic dinner for two? Dean has said on many occassions that this is his favorite place to eat in the entire town, and I know that he has always loved staring up at the stars."

Jo was making dreamy-eyes at him, in a mocking 'you-know-you-adore-me' kind of way, but Castiel ignored her. He focused on Ellen's smiling face and Bobby's tilted head and curious expression. "I believe I can help arrange that for you. What was the second thing that you wanted to ask?"

Oh hell, here it goes. Castiel took a deep, slightly shuddering breath in and held it for a count of four before expelling it slowly, lifting his gaze back to the two elders before him. "I...I have come to ask for your permission....to ask for Dean's hand in marriage."

Jo whooped loudly, while Ellen's smile widened so far that Castiel was afraid that it was going to permanently split her face in two. Bobby just sat there on the couch, looking downright surprised as he stared at the younger man. "I didn't think anybody had the balls to ask that kind of stuff anymore. Damn, boy, is that why you've been skittish like a squirrel at a bar-b-q?"

Castiel's face only grew redder. He nodded, lowering his gaze and rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't expecting any of their reactions, to be completely honest, and he wasn't expecting for Ellen to practically leap off the couch and descend on him, her arms wrapping around him in a hug so tight that it shouldn't have been humanly possible to give. He cautiously returned the hug, and the smile, when she pulled back to look at him.

"Of course we give you permission, Castiel. Don't we honey?" She glanced over her shoulder at Bobby, and by the way his eyebrows shot up, Castiel could only guess that she was giving him a look that said something along the lines of 'you had best agree or sleeping on the couch is going to be the least of your worries'. He nodded, grunting something in agreement before standing to pull Castiel into yet another bone-crushing hug. Jo was next to grab him, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair with both of her tiny hands. "Looks better that way. And I can't believe I'm getting another brother! Hey, does this mean that I'll somehow-kinda-sorta be related to Luke?"

"Jo!" Ellen chastized, but the blonde just rolled her eyes. "What? He's hot! And if Cas is gonna become my step-brother-in-law, I just wanna know where the boundaries lie."

"Way outside of any of your zones, young lady. Don't make me put a pad lock on your door."

"Aw, Mom...." Jo pouted, and Castiel couldn't help but laugh. This was the kind of teasing-yet-loving family dynamic that Castiel had always craved. Oh, yes, he loved his brothers, and his father, dearly, but...there was just something missing. Some element that lacked that would make them a true family. Smiling as he watched the interaction, silently from the sidelines for the time being, he realized that he just might have found that missing element in Dean Winchester, and all the weirdness that came along with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon, man, tell me where we're going! I know you like to be kinky in the bedroom with the BDSM shit, but walking blindfolded up a flight of stairs doesn't exactly seem safe to me!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I am not that into BDSM, and what I am into, you have made very clear to me that you enjoy, so hush. Besides, I am right behind you, and I will not let you fall. If you fall, you'll be taking me down with you, and I happen to like having all my bones kept in the same places."

He could almost hear the eyeroll that Dean had given him behind the silk scarf that he had tied around his eyes. Dean felt out blindly, grinning when he felt a doorhandle and pushed, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't going to just step off into oblivion when he got off the steps. He relaxed somewhat when Castiel guided him into a rather stiff-feeling chair. He started bouncing his right leg again, like he had been doing in the car. "C'mon, Cas, show me already!"

"My, you are impatient..." Castiel sighed, but there was a hint of humor in his voice. He went behind Dean and trailed his lips across the skin of his cheek, neck and finally to the small expanse of skin between his neck and shoulder that wasn't currently covered by fabric. Dean let out a soft keening sound, his whole body shuddering with the kisses. Castiel assumed that what they said was true; your other senses were heightened when one of them was lost.

Castiel moved with delicate and practiced movements, his fingertips crawling up the length of Dean's arms, shoulders and finally through his hair as he settled on the loose knot tied at the back of his head. Dean's body seemed to still, save for the various quiver or jolt caused by Castiel stroking a particularly sensitive piece of skin, as soon as he realized that the blindfold was coming off and he'd soon see his surprise.

And what a surprise it was. Dean was certain that his jaw hit the ground, the way that they did in those old cartoons, as he took in the sight of the setting before him. Cas had taken one of the round tables from the Roadhouse, draped in the typical--though now freshly laundered--red and gold trimmed tablecloth, and positioned it on top of the roof of what he assumed was the actual Roadhouse. There was an abundance of homecooked food spread out before them, and since Dean was pretty sure Castiel couldn't even boil water, he was certain that Ellen or Jo had probably cooked this up for them. Hell, Ash might have even helped, who knew?

Who cared? The whole ordeal was making Dean's mouth water and his eyes tear up slightly--though he would never, ever admit to that last part. Castiel had even gotten a small vase and filled it with the darkest of red roses that he could find; Dean's favorite. Another thing he would never in a million years admit to anyone but Castiel. 

"Cas, this is...." but a finger was brought to his lips, and Dean only then realized that Castiel was standing in front of him now. He had one hand behind his back, the hand that had been holding a finger to his lips curving until he could stroke his thumb across the slight stubble that was begining to form on Dean's cheek. Dean lifted those mesmerizing emerald eyes to meet Castiel's own and the darker-haired male nearly lost his nerve. And people said that he had a penetrating gaze.

"Dean, as you know, today marks one year of our first meeting. I know, most people usually go with the first date as their anniversary, but when have we ever claimed to be like most people? I knew that my life was changed the moment that you stumbled into it, and while at the time I didn't know if that was going to be a good or a bad thing, I know now that I would not trade a single one of the memories that we have made together in the past year. You have become my best friend, my reason to come home at night, hell, you're my reason for being anymore. I love you, with every fiber of my being, and that is why...."

He lowered himself onto one knee, carting out the small, black velvet ring box from behind his back. He heard Dean's sharp intake of breath, but he hadn't looked back up at him yet. He had been focused on, you know, not stupidly kneeling on the man of your dream's foot while you're trying to be romantic, and that was seriously something that he had feared would happen. It was him, after all, king of the klutzes. When he did look back up at Dean, he felt like he had been hit with a hammer. An emotion packed hammer that took his breath away, because in the entire year that he'd known the Winchester boy, not once had he ever seen such a breathtakingly beautiful raw look in his eyes.

"Dean Winchester... would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?" He opened the ring box, revealing a simple black band, with a thin silver stripe going down the center, nestled inside the cushion. He waited for what seemed like eons for Dean's reply, releasing a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he watched him bob his head up and down.

"Yeah.... hell yeah, Cas, I'll marry you." Dean held his hand out, feeling silly and a little girlish, but Cas grinned and slid the band onto his ring finger. As soon as his hand had been released, Dean surged up, both hands enveloping Cas' cheeks and pulling him into a passionate kiss that was sure to leave them breathless and sporting swollen, bruised lips. Neither of them cared. Nothing else mattered in the world to the couple at that very moment, nothing but the feeling of their arms encircling one another, and the sound of the metaphorical blocks finally slotting together in harmony as the eldest Winchester and the youngest Novak found solace in one another's arms. They had found love in the eye of the hurricane.


End file.
